projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 33: Die Even Harder
The group find themselves on a cruise ship and notice some of them are missing, but they arrive moments later. Bruno immediately recognizes it as the Bermuda, saying that he was here earlier with Frank, Chris, Jill, Rikiya, Heihachi, and Hsien-Ko. Of course, they notice they aren't here along with the others. Chun-Li explains that she and Morrigan wound up at Mii's mansion from here last time, which means the dimensions are stabilizing their connection to other worlds. Just then, Riemsianne shows up and is out for revenge. But then, Toma begins acting strangely. It seems he has been taken over by Riemsianne's magic, as Cyrille explains that it happened to him once before. But thanks to Morrigan's succubus abilities, Toma eventually regains control of his mind. After she had her fun, she summons her forces along with Robodians from Marvel Land and the local Bermuda Tribe. The party presses onwards toward her. As they continue towards Riemsianne, Morolians show up to the party. Riemsianne apparantly took control of them thanks to a kiss from the demon queen. A Coco*Tapioca shows up as well. Cyrille questions the demon where she got her power and she will...once this ship reaches its destination. After taking a beating, the Coco*Tapioca regains control and retreats. Once Riemsianne is defeated, she reveals all will be the same thing in time. Before she leaves, Arthur questions her plans with Astaroth and Jedah and only says that they'll know soon enough. Before they begin thinking of a way back to the manor, the other half of the party shows up from the Bermuda's fountain. The other half give their report of what happened at Willamette and how Mii's power got them there. She explains with every jump they made her body heats up, like some weird feeling. Kaguya thinks it's a kind of spiritual power she felt when they jumped dimensions, which could be the "key" due was hinting at; the power to travel across worlds. Saya concludes that her powers are close to what the Byakuya X units can do. After some cheering up from the others, Mii decides to try and get everyone back to the mansion but Cyrille is worried about this ship reaching its destination and how she is conspiring with the other demon lords. With no choice but to wait for the ship to reach its port of call, everyone decides to just enjoy some R&R for awhile. Trivia During the events of Shining Force EXA, Toma was kidnapped by Riemsianne and was brainwashed to become her servant. But after a rescue attempt by Cyrille and her friends, they eventually fight and defeat her and manage to help Toma out of his trance. Characters Chun-Li & Morrigan Bruno Akira & Pai Bahn Reiji & Xiaomu Saya Soma & Alisa Lady Gemini & Erica Neneko Kite & BlackRose Tron & Servbots Yuri & Estelle Flynn Kurt & Riela Valkyrie Jin & Xiaoyu Ulala Toma & Cyrille Arthur Enemies Riemsianne La Vaes (Boss) Equipment Drop: Demonic Crown Sizath (Black) x6 Robodian (Gold) x4 Bloody Mari x2 Marionette (Purple) x4 Marionette (Green) x3 Old Bermuda Gang x5 High Bermuda Gang x3 Coco*Tapioca (Boss) Purple Morolian x4 Yellow Morolian x4 Blue Morolian x4 Items Artisan Soul, Apple Gel x2, Recovery Drink, SSP Drink Category:Chapter Category:Project X Zone Category:PXZ1 Chapter